


Twix' the Devil and the Deep Blue Eyes

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [75]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Lyle are late for a meeting and their behaviour goes downhill from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twix' the Devil and the Deep Blue Eyes

“Sorry!” Stephen shot an apologetic smile at Lester and dropped into a chair on the opposite side of the table to Ryan. Stephen’s hair stood up in damp spikes and his face was slightly flushed.

Behind him, looking equally dishevelled but nowhere near as apologetic, even though they were nearly ten minutes late for the monthly review meeting, sauntered Lyle. The lieutenant grinned unrepentantly at his lover and promptly swiped a couple of biscuits off the plate in the middle of the table before flopping down into an empty chair and stretching his legs out under the table.

Ryan had last seen the pair of them sparring in the gym and it looked like the bout had overrun. If the faint smell of sweat was anything to go by, both men were in need of a shower. Stephen had managed to button his shirt up wrongly in his haste and Ryan gave a quick nod in the direction of his lover’s chest to clue him into that fact.

While Lester shuffled papers and quizzed people on their more outrageously creative expense claims, Stephen slowly unbuttoned his shirt and even more slowly buttoned it back up again, managing to flash an indiscreet – and outrageously perky – nipple at Ryan in the process. Stephen’s long fingers, that only the previous night had spent quite a while buried in Ryan’s arse teasing his prostate, stopped just short of the sweat-damp tangle of dark hair on his chest and veered sideways to scratch at the other nipple, just to remind Ryan of its existence.

With a sinking feeling, Ryan realised that his lover was intending to amuse himself in the meeting by seeing how quickly he could get a rise out of Ryan’s cock. From the look of mischief in Lyle’s eyes, Stephen wasn’t the only one intending to play games. Ryan’s second-in-command leaned back in his chair, crossed one ankle over the other knee and set about proving that Stephen wasn’t the only one who could manage to exude sex-appeal at wholly inappropriate times.

The barest flicker of Lester’s eyes in Lyle’s direction told Ryan that he was fully aware of their intentions and naturally it was the lieutenant’s claim for what appeared the entire contents of a fishmonger’s slab that came under scrutiny next. An insurance bill for a wrecked caravan followed. Lyle blamed the damage on something large that even Connor had problems pronouncing and Ryan had to back him up on that one.

Lester sniffed, clearly unconvinced, and proceeded down his list, persecuting Abby next for the size of the animal feed bill. Lester’s suggestion that they should economise by feeding the herbivores to the carnivores went down as well as a fart at a dinner party.

In an attempt to run interference, Stephen dredged a somewhat battered packet of Twix out of his pocket, flipped one across the table to Lyle, and then proceeded to perform oral sex on the piece he’d kept for himself. Ryan was just glad that after the last budget meeting Claudia had decided that the bowl of fruit that used to accompany the biscuits had been a bad idea. The things that Stephen could do to a banana in public when he set his mind to it had to be seen to be believed. Ryan knew perfectly well that he hadn’t been the only one who’d made a dash for the toilets for a quick wank after that particular display.

Lyle was lagging somewhat in the lascivious eating stakes, but he was still putting on a respectable showing and even though Ryan would walk barefoot across hot coals sooner than admit he found his lieutenant even remotely attractive, he had to award marks for effort. The small flicks of Lyle’s tongue in the hunt for stray crumbs were clearly reminding Lester of what else that tongue was capable of – something that Ryan would prefer not to think about too closely in mixed company. The slight hesitation as Lester started to dissect the list of apparently essential electrical equipment requisitioned by Connor the previous week was greeted with a wide grin from Lyle and something closely resembling smirk from Stephen.

Ryan knew perfectly well that as soon as either he or Lester dropped a hand to their groins to adjust their clothing they would have lost the game, but he also knew perfectly well that he was fighting a losing battle against his rapidly-filling cock.

Stephen had started to play ‘chase the crumb’ as well, performing tongue gymnastics to positively Olympian standards. Ryan inhaled slowly, held his breath for the count of ten and then exhaled equally slowly, doing his best to concentrate on that rather than the increasing discomfort between his legs as his dick fought a losing battle with the confines of his underwear and his black combats.

From the vicious way Lester was wielding a pen to cross off agenda items, Ryan concluded he was suffering similar problems, although his hand-tailored suit and silk boxers were probably putting up less of a fight than Ryan’s clothing. For a brief moment, their eyes met and traded mutual sympathy before Lester decided to turn his attention to Cutter’s shameless attempt to subscribe to five different palaeontology journals under the guise of research.

As expense claims went, that one didn’t prove much of a distraction, but in retaliation Stephen decided to bite his lower lip, obviously intending to remind Ryan exactly what his mouth looked like after its had been vigorously fucked. Not that Ryan needed any such reminders. It was a sight he saw with very acceptable frequency.

Lyle took his cue from his partner in crime and started to do the same thing. He also rasped his fingernails through the heavy stubble he appeared determined to cultivate, no doubt using it as a reminder to Lester of what it felt like against his skin.

Lester dispensed a glare that would have stopped the ugly buggers they’d run up against the previous week in their tracks, but sadly it was water off Lyle’s undoubtedly sweaty back. Lester was going to have to do better than that if he wanted some respite from his lover’s games.

Ryan now felt like he had a strangulated hernia and he was beginning to entertain himself with thoughts of exactly how red Stephen’s arse was going to look after he’d given him a bloody good spanking, but that only made matters worse. Ryan ended up shifting slightly in his chair under the guise of reaching out for a biscuit. The flash of triumph in Stephen’s blue eyes was unmistakeable.

A moment later, Ryan’s phone vibrated in his pocket, sending a shiver through his cock that very nearly brought the game to an end. He extricated it from his pocket and glanced at the screen.

The ADD is about to go off. It is a false alarm. LW. P.S. Sorry about the vibration.

Lester’s glare bounced harmlessly off a bland look that Ryan had honed to perfection on numerous commanding officers and then Ryan noticed him twitch as no doubt his own phone vibrated with a similar message.

A moment later the noise of the ADD blared throughout the building, precipitating the usual mad scrabble for the door. The moment Lyle was out of the door, with Stephen hard on his heels, Ryan and Lester promptly dropped their hands to adjust their clothing. Ryan barely stifled a sigh of relief as he managed to realign his cock into a vertical position.

Lester exhaled loudly and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed for a moment, before he straightened up and said, “I’ll send flowers, you can buy her chocolates.”

Ryan grinned. “Sounds fair to me.”

As they walked out of the conference room, doing their best to disguise their erections, Lorraine smiled brightly at them. If they were really lucky, she’d find a way of distracting their boyfriends long enough for them to deal with their somewhat pressing problems. Ryan decided they probably owed her a bottle of wine as well.


End file.
